Three Years After
by FunshineXD
Summary: Three years after Pit became a ring, he wakes up. So does Dark Pit from his period of unconsciousness. These are his thoughts and feelings afterwards, and what he discovers about his connection with Pit. Dark Pit's POV. Inspired by the song Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons.


**Sorry, but because ** **catspats31 brought it to my attention, I had to take down my story. (Thank you for warning me! :) It turns out that you aren't allowed to write a songfic by copy pasting lyrics, so I took it down and deleted the lyrics. So instead, please just just listen to the song while reading this, it makes it more epic that way. (I wrote the whole thing while listening to it) Enjoy! **

* * *

Dark Pit's eyes flashed open. The smell of ash and dust filled his lungs. He lay there, body aching.

He heaved himself up. Dried mud caked his toga, dirt in his shoes and hair. He dusted himself off. How long had he been there? Days? Months? Years..

The smell... blood... dirt... ash. It bombarded Dark Pit's nose. He pulled his toga over his mouth and nose to try block out some of the smell. In the far distance he could see what looked like a newly dropped reset bomb. Why... why was it like this?

Angry. He felt angry. He drove his fist hard into the ground and gritted his teeth. He had been unconscious for gods knows how long, and he didn't remember a thing. Flashes of memory ran through his head like an old record. Pit... it was all Pit's fault. Images of a ring kept popping back up into his mind. He split his silver bow in two and slashed at a nearby tree.

Screams filled the air. The sky clouded over, as if the goddess of light herself was crying. The grass was a dull green, like it lost its will to live, as if Viridi had forgotten it. To the left Dark Pit spotted a town. The buildings were cracked and crumbling. Smoke rose from previously burned homes. There was no sign of life.

His body pulsed with a power he didn't know, his body glowing in faint purple. Raising the blades high above his head he stabbed it straight through the tree. Leaving the blades in the tree he examined his hands, surprised, not expecting to drive the blade through the tree. Pulling the blades out of the tree, Dark Pit smirked. He connected the blades and held it over his head triumphantly.

Filled with cocky determination, he flared out his wings and prepared for flight. His wings took on a familiar purple. He ran to build up speed, and took off towards the town.

Flying in the sky, he spotted something. High above was another angel, Pit. Was he attacking the town? Was this Palutena's order? This was unlike him to harm humans, he was sworn against it, but he was also sworn to serve Palutena. He squinted to get a better look, it was definitely Pit. Although it was hard to tell, there was something off about Pit. Maybe it's a revolution... if that were the case he would attack Dark Pit.

Dark Pit landed near the town, exhausted. He couldn't fight like this... as much as he hated to admit it, Pit was good. A blue arrow from a Palutena bow landed near him, just grazing his side before he had time to dodge. His hand immediately went to side, as if to stop the burning sensation where he had been hit. He shot back, hitting Pit, but not shot back at. It was like Pit was a robot, mindless and controlled; a puppet.

Dark Pit ran into the town. He had to get healed, then he could fight. Monsters were everywhere...did Pit not see him; thought he was another monster? He laughed bitterly, why was he so worried about Pit? Dark Pit felt a bit of power emanating from inside of him as a white and brown dog ran past him. Something about that dog caught his attention. Not that it was the only _normal _life around here, but that it had a ring in its mouth. The same ring he'd dreamed about... The ring shone for a second and Dark Pit felt the same power again.

He spotted a hot spring to his right. He traveled down the alley and got to it. He killed few Monoeyes that lingered nearby, and shot the trio of Mik's heading his way. He eased into the water, instantly feeling its healing properties. He closed his eyes for a moment and sunk in deeper. That ring he'd felt a connection with...it felt like...Pit... He was trying to piece together the confusing puzzle pieces floating around in his head.

It seemed as if it had been this way for years. All around him, everywhere, it was like this. This horrible waste land the world had been plunged into, was in inescapable. Even the once golden hot springs had been dulled to a pale yellow. Dark Pit closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. So many questions...

He shuddered. Dark power was everywhere. It began to cloud his mind until he couldn't think straight...like Pit... Pit. Why did everything make him think of Pit? His mind made a hundred connections all at once. Snapping his eyes open, he shot out of the water. Now that he was fully healed he could find Pit. He had to find Pit, had to tell him. He'd just figured it all out. Above him the sun's rays began to penetrate the thick cloud barrier. Like the goddess approved of it. He picked up his bow, and concentrated on that connection he had with Pit. It was his best chance.

Above him a flying figure, much like himself, blocked out the faint rays of light. An angel's silhouette shadowed the hot spring area where Dark Pit reside. "Pit" fired a strong, charged up, light arrow at Dark Pit. Barely dodging, he fired back. "Pit!" The darker angel cried out. Pit didn't hear him. Dark Pit felt a familiar surge of power in him. His wings glow a bright purple -Pandora's power. He flew up to Pit, knowing full well that he could fly for much longer. Pit slashed at him, his expression still blank. Dark Pit tackled him to the ground. Pit struggled to break free. "Pit you have to listen to me! This isn't like you!" The pair continued to struggle, until Pit had his counterpart pinned to the ground. His hold was strong...unnaturally good. Though Pit was staring strait at Dark Pit, his eyes were dull and distant. His eyes flashed for a second, and Dark Pit saw the ring again, a broken palace, Pit's patron goddess screaming as she was enveloped in a purple light and a creature...a freaky green and purple hook spider-like thing.

Pit split his bow and held one blade to Dark Pit's neck. Just as he was about to finish off Dark Pit, a blade knocked him aside. A large silver blade- almost a club- knocked the two of them down. Pit fell on top of Dark Pit, making them fall even faster. Pit kicked off of Dark Pit and flew up to the rather large man awaiting him at the top. Dark Pit spiraled towards the ground, landing head first. His vision blurred, head spun and body ached. He didn't know if it was just him being delusional from his head hitting the ground or not, but he heard Pit's voice. Faint, but surely Pit. He felt a sharp pain on his leg. So he was right. They were connected. He laughed, a half mad and disturbing laugh, and spat out blood. Too bad Pit was going to have a hard time fighting now. With the condition Dark Pit was in, he was sure Pit was going to feel something. He heard some voices. A deep manly one, and a higher one, Pit. Something about giving back his body.

He felt Pit's connection stronger than ever. He closed his eyes and began to give in to the temptation of sleep. "Pit," he croaked, "don't die, not yet. We're connected. If you die, then so do I. I'll find you, just don't die. We're connected..."

* * *

** So sorry, nothing about the story has been changed, except for the lyrics being removed. And also I tried to be a little creative with the story, so**** Lioness Deity yeah, you didn't see him in KI:U. I just was saying it from his perspective. :D **

** BTW, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating in a while! School's kept me really busy, so I haven't really had a chance to work on anything D: But anyways, please tell me if you liked this story. I'm still pretty new to writing Fan fic's so please leave a review telling me about any mistakes I made. ALSO I except prompts. I'd really like to hear any stories you think of, so if there's an idea you want written about, then please tell me. One more thing, please tell me if you like these song fic things or not, because I don't know if I should keep writing them. Thanks for reading this :D Byeeeeeeee!  
**


End file.
